


Senso di colpa

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Temi delicati
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quello che hai compiuto è stato un enorme atto di coraggio e un gesto d’immenso amore.”<br/>[Post Star Trek Into Darness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senso di colpa

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Rating: PG, angst  
> Personnaggi: Leonard McCoy, James T. Kirk  
> Spoiler: sì, sui due ultimi film di Star Trek.  
> Note: ho preso spunto dalla biografia di McCoy, ma l’ho ambientata nel reboot, post Into darkness.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Un rumore insistente lo fece emergere dal sonno, il capitano Kirk allungò una mano fuori dalle coperte per mettere a tacere quel fastidioso rumore, rendendosi infine conto che non era la sveglia ma l’interfono.  
“Kirk” biascicò.  
“Parla Scott, mi dispiace disturbarla, capitano, ma venga in sala mensa ufficiali.”  
“Luce” ordinò “Che cosa succede Scotty?” chiese allarmato, schermandosi gli occhi con una mano.  
“Si tratta del dottor McCoy, venga qui è meglio.”  
“Arrivo. Kirk chiudo.”  
Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio: segnava le 2:15 del mattino. Si vestì alla svelta e raggiunse in fretta la sala mensa; quando entrò, vi trovò solo il capo ingegnere chinato sul dottore, il quale era accasciato sul tavolo.  
“L’ho trovato in queste condizioni: è ubriaco.”  
“Vada pure Scott, me ne occupo io” ordinò, posando una mano sulla spalla dell’amico, il quale non dava segni di averlo sentito.  
“Posso aiutarla a condurlo nel suo alloggio” propose; Kirk valutò un momento la situazione e infine accettò. Lungo i corridoi non incontrarono nessuno.  
McCoy borbottava tra sé parole senza senso e sbottò un mezzo insulto quando lo adagiarono sul letto.  
Jim scosse la testa, proprio non capiva perché Bones si fosse ridotto in quello stato, a cena era stato silenzioso, nulla gli aveva fatto presagire che il suo amico avrebbe bevuto fino a perdere i sensi.  
“Mi ritiro capitano, buona notte.”  
“Grazie Scotty e…”  
“Io non ho visto niente, non sono nemmeno qui” lo interruppe il capo ingegnere uscendo dall’alloggio.  
Kirk prese un panno umido e lo passò sul viso sudato del dottore; era dai tempi dell’Accademia che non succedeva qualcosa del genere. Gli venne da sorridere, solitamente era Leonard a prendersi cura di lui nelle situazioni più disparate.  
“Bones?” lo chiamò vedendo questi aprire gli occhi lentamente, confuso e disorientato.  
“Jim” biascicò cercando di mettersi seduto, ma Kirk lo sospinse sul materasso.  
“Sta giù.”  
Leonard, invece, si tirò su all’improvviso, diventando se possibile ancora più pallido.  
Jim comprese al volo e lo aiutò a raggiungere il bagno e ci arrivarono appena in tempo.  
Lo sostenne mentre rigettava tutto l’alcol ingerito. Lo aiutò mentre si sciacquava il viso e lo ricondusse al letto, facendolo sdraiare.  
Il dottore emise un respiro stremato e rimase con gli occhi chiusi, mentre Kirk abbassava l’intensità della luce e si sedeva sul bordo del letto osservandolo impensierito.

Leonard era un brav’uomo, umile e generoso, metteva sempre gli altri prima di se stesso.  
Dal momento stesso in cui si erano conosciuti, Jim aveva trovato in lui un buon amico, sincero e onesto in qualunque situazione.  
Lo consigliava sempre al meglio, non aveva paura di rimproverarlo e spronarlo quando era necessario.  
Kirk si massaggiò le tempie, Leonard per lui c’era sempre stato, in qualunque momento, in qualunque situazione e lui non riusciva mai a sdebitarsi abbastanza.  
Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui Bones gli aveva raccontato del suo aspro divorzio, la perdita dell’affidamento della figlia Joanna e la chiusura del suo studio medico, aveva visto un uomo smarrito e distrutto. L’unica cosa che gli rimaneva era lo spazio: arruolarsi nella Flotta Stellare.  
In quel luogo di cui aveva tanta paura.  
-Lo spazio è malattia e pericolo nell’oscurità e nel silenzio.-  
Sorrise ripensando a quelle parole. Eppure era partito per la missione quinquennale per stare dietro a un equipaggio di pazzi lesionisti, come li definiva lui, e al loro sconsiderato capitano, che non perdeva l’occasione di rischiare la vita e metterlo in ansia.

Un lamento lo riportò al presente, McCoy si tirò a sedere massaggiandosi le tempie, mentre Kirk si alzò e replicò una tazza di the, per poi tornare a sedersi e porgergliela.  
“Ti pulirà la bocca e ti sistemerà un po’ lo stomaco” gli disse mettendogli la tazza tra le mani.  
Bones grugnì un ringraziamento, bevendo cautamente qualche sorso.  
“Sto bene, Jim. Torna a dormire” mormorò fissando il pavimento.  
“Non ti lascio in queste condizioni, Leonard” mormorò dolcemente.  
Era davvero preoccupato, non lo aveva mai visto ridursi in quello stato, altre volte si era sbronzato fino a stare male, ma non aveva quell’espressione sul volto. Quindi decise che non lo avrebbe lasciato solo, non quella notte.  
McCoy sospirò pesantemente, trangugiando un altro sorso di the, senza protestare, sapeva che era una partita persa in partenza, se Jim aveva deciso di restare nulla gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea, e in realtà gli era immensamente grato per la sua presenza.  
“Ti va di parlare?” domandò il capitano riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri, posandogli una mano sul braccio.  
Il dottore scosse la testa e i suoi occhi si inumidirono e questo allarmò Kirk ancora di più: quel giorno non c’erano state emergenze; era stata una giornata relativamente tranquilla.  
“Ehi” disse dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla “Sai che puoi dirmi tutto.”  
Leonard bevve un lungo sorso di the, quindi scosse la testa.  
“Ci sono segreti che è meglio se rimangono tali” sussurrò “Non sopporterei mai il tuo disprezzo.”  
Kirk sbatté perplesso le palpebre, il suo cervello impiegò qualche secondo a comprendere il significato della frase.  
“Disprezzo? Bones come puoi anche solo pensare a una cosa del genere?”  
McCoy abbassò lo sguardo incapace di sostenere quello dell’amico.  
“Oggi è l’anniversario della morte di mio padre.”  
“Mi dispiace, non sapevo che fosse proprio oggi” affermò, Leonard non gli aveva mai raccontato molto di suo padre, sapeva che era venuto a mancare prima del divorzio con la moglie, ma il dottore non ne parlava mai.  
“Com’è morto?” si azzardò a chiedere, anche se dubitava che Leonard glielo avrebbe confidato.  
“L’ho ucciso io.”  
Il respiro si bloccò nella gola del capitano, lo fissò incredulo, non poteva credere a una cosa del genere ma, prima di riuscire a formulare una frase decente, l’ufficiale medico capo riprese a parlare: “Mio padre era malato: una patologia rara e incurabile. Nonostante i medicinali e gli antidolorifici soffriva ogni giorno di più. Ho studiato tutti i trattati di medicina, ho consultato tutti i medici che ho potuto, ho collaborato con dei ricercatori, ma non c’era nulla che io potessi fare, ogni giorno andavo da lui, e mio padre mi chiedeva sempre la stessa cosa: -Leonard, metti fine alla mia sofferenza.- Quando ha smesso di parlare erano i suoi occhi a implorarmi; veniva corroso dalla malattia, inesorabilmente. Alla fine ho ceduto alla sua supplica.”  
Kirk ascoltava in silenzio, si limitò a posare la sua mano su quella del dottore per fargli capire che gli era vicino.  
Gli occhi scuri di Bones erano pieni di lacrime “Ho spento i supporti vitali” singhiozzò coprendosi il volto con una mano. Ricordava ancora la terribile sensazione che aveva provato, si era ripetuto centinaia di volte che stava facendo la cosa giusta, ma nonostante tutto si sentiva un assassino.  
“Hai solo esaudito la sua richiesta” bisbigliò Jim, non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare cosa avesse potuto provare in quel momento il suo amico e come doveva sentirsi in quel momento.  
“Tu non capisci” gridò alzandosi in piedi e camminando avanti e indietro furioso, scagliando con violenza la tazza contro la paratia.  
“Due settimane dopo hanno scoperto e sintetizzato una cura. Due fottutissime settimane.”  
Kirk rimase senza fiato e riuscì solo a mormorare: “Non potevi saperlo.”  
Bones tornò a sedersi pesantemente sul letto, prendendosi il capo tra le mani, singhiozzi secchi e aspri gli scuotevano il petto.  
Il senso di colpa, il rimorso lo avevano logorato giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese, anno dopo anno.  
Non era mai riuscito a perdonarsi per aver fatto quella scelta, se solo avesse aspettato, se… se… se…  
Jim si protese e lo abbracciò; McCoy lottò debolmente per allontanarlo, ma Kirk lo impedì.  
“Sono un assassino” biascicò.  
“Questo non è vero!” ribatté con fermezza Jim. “Hai sottratto alla morte tante vite tra cui la mia! Se non fosse stato per te, non saremmo qui ora a parlare.”  
“Ti sei salvato grazie al sangue di Khan.”  
“Mi sono salvato per la tua intuizione. Se non avessi sperimentato il suo sangue sul tribolo morto, ora non sarei qui. Sei un uomo eccezionale e un medico più che competente.”  
Bones non lo ascoltava “Ho fallito con mio padre, con mia moglie e con Joanna.”  
“Smettila Leonard!” esclamò scuotendolo per le spalle, era davvero angosciato nel sentirlo parlare così.  
“Quante volte mi sei stato vicino? Quante? È merito tuo se sono salito sull’Enterprise o te ne sei dimenticato?”  
McCoy scosse la testa, non voleva ascoltarlo era più facile lasciarsi travolgere dalla disperazione. Voleva punirsi per quello che aveva fatto.  
Rabbia frustrazione e rimorso… rimorso… rimorso! Quello non lo aveva mai abbandonato.  
Se abbassava le palpebre, vedeva gli occhi di suo padre, così simili ai suoi, implorarlo di aiutarlo, di mettere fine alla sua agonia… alla sua vita.  
Dicono che i genitori non dovrebbero sopravvivere i figli, ma è anche vero che un figlio non dovrebbe mai dover essere costretto a compiere un gesto simile, togliere la vita al proprio padre, ma lui non aveva potuto ignorare la supplica che vedeva negli occhi di suo padre, non aveva potuto e aveva ceduto.

“Len” mormorò con dolcezza passandogli una mano tra i capelli. “Guardami” lo spronò e solo quando il medico puntò gli occhi nei suoi, proseguì: “Non è nell’alcol che troverai la redenzione, anche perché io non credo che ci sia qualcosa da perdonare. Quello che hai compiuto è stato un enorme atto di coraggio e un gesto d’immenso amore. Sono certo che tuo padre avrebbe compiuto la medesima scelta e ti sia grato per aver fatto cessare il suo dolore.”  
Kirk lo strinse a sé sentendo i singhiozzi sconquassare il petto di Leonard. Il capitano lasciò che si sfogasse, forse quella era la prima volta che ne parlava con qualcuno.  
Piano piano, lentamente, si quietò tra le sue braccia, il capitano attese fino a quando i suoi respiri non furono tornati calmi e regolari, lo fece stendere e lo coprì, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Leonard posò la sua su quella dell’amico, socchiudendo gli occhi, stremato.  
“E sappi una cosa, io non potrò mai disprezzarti, perché ti conosco e so che uomo sei, quali sono i tuoi valori ed i tuoi principi. Qualunque azione tu abbia compiuto in passato o compirai in futuro non sarà mai presa con leggerezza. Questo l’ho capito dalla prima volta che ti ho parlato, devi solo convincertene tu stesso.”

***

Jim non riuscì a reprimere uno sbadiglio; osservò l’orologio erano quasi le 5:00, Leonard si era finalmente addormentato. Non aveva cuore di lasciarlo solo.  
Nonostante la loro solida amicizia Bones non gli aveva mai raccontato di suo padre, quella ferita doveva essere ancora profonda e sanguinante nel suo cuore.  
Jim conosceva il dolore e la solitudine, il sentirsi in colpa, ma non riusciva a immaginare cosa doveva aver significato per Leonard mettere fine alla vita di suo padre o la rabbia che doveva aver provato quando era stata trovata la cura dopo così poco tempo. Non immaginava cosa volesse dire convivere con quella sofferenza.  
Ora comprendeva quanto doveva essere difficile per il suo amico rapportarsi ogni giorno con la vita e soprattutto con la morte dei suoi pazienti; quando ne perdeva uno, non si dava pace, dicendo che poteva fare di più; ora Kirk capiva il perché.  
Lo osservò dormire, ognuno di loro portava il proprio fardello sulle spalle, però potevano sostenersi a vicenda, affinché non fosse così gravoso e pesante da sopportare.  
Lo coprì meglio e rimase lì seduto a vegliarlo, come altre volte il dottore aveva fatto con lui. Era l’unica cosa che poteva fare: stargli vicino.

Mancava meno di mezz’ora all’inizio del turno alpha, il loro turno. Attivò l’interfono.  
“Dottor Karter?”  
“Sì, capitano?”  
“Il dottor McCoy questa notte non si è sentito bene, può sostituirlo?”  
“Certamente, vuole che venga a vedere come sta?”  
“Non serve, deve essere stato qualcosa che ha mangiato; ha solo bisogno di riposare un po’ dopo una notte turbolenta. Kirk chiudo.”  
“Grazie Jim.”  
Il capitano si volse alla voce del dottore, sorrise approssimandosi al letto.  
“Non volevo svegliarti” si scusò, passandosi le mani sugli occhi stanchi.  
“Sei stato sveglio tutta la notte?”  
Jim annuì e scrollò le spalle, aveva appena il tempo di farsi la doccia e bere un caffè.  
“Sarai stanco.”  
“Per una volta, Bones, pensa a te stesso” lo rimproverò “Una notte in bianco non ha mai ucciso nessuno, dottore” disse con tono professionale. Quindi il suo tono si addolcì: “Riposa, se hai bisogno di me non esitare a chiamarmi.”  
Prima che il capitano lasciasse la cabina Leonard lo chiamò: “Jim?”  
L’altro si volse in attesa: “Sei il migliore amico che potessi mai incontrare.”  
Sul volto del capitano si allargò un ampio e onesto sorriso che dissipò la stanchezza di quella notte.  
“Ne sono lieto, e la cosa è reciproca. Voglio dirti una cosa che mi ha detto un dottore di campagna brontolone.”  
Vide Leonard sorridere, il primo sorriso sincero di quella triste e lunga notte.  
“Non puoi salvare tutti.”  
Rimasero a fissarsi per un momento “È triste, ma è terribilmente vero, possiamo solo fare del nostro meglio per limitare i danni. Siamo uomini, soltanto uomini.”  
La porta si serrò alle spalle di Kirk e McCoy rimase solo con i propri pensieri.  
Il senso di colpa lo aveva logorato per anni ma Jim aveva ragione era solamente un uomo ed aveva fatto tutto quanto in suo potere.


End file.
